Kingdom of Altehaupt
The Kingdom of Altehaupt, formerly known as the Imperial State of Aquitania and before that as "The State of Prussia", it is the Cradle and birthplace of the modern Lusitanian Empire. Officially the Lusitanian Kingdom of Altehaupt, it is an autonomous Kingdom of the Federal Empire of Lusitania. The Kingdom is the most populated Autonomous Territory in the Empire with 49 million people. The capital is Ostenhertz and the largest city is Faresake with 18,890,490 people. The State was established after huge waves of Aquitanian immigrants and evacuees decided to remain in the territory they had once called a "temporary home". These people later became known as Lusitanians. The Head of State is a House of Hohensteinburg member, currently Kaiser Wilhelm II. The Kingdom of Altehaupt is slightly more liberal than its Ancient Fatherland, Aquitania, but just as cultural and valued as the latter. 'History' The territory has clear signs of a great civilization that declined around the second century BB. Since Colonization began in 2942, not much funds have been placed in digging ruins and investigating them. Pre-Calzador Before the Calzadors, around the Aquitanian Ages of Mist, Wonder, Grief and Occupation, several Civilizations prospered in what is now the State of Aquitania, but the most powerful was one called Aleptus Lepsis. Or People-Gods, they ruled much of the south of the State and expanded to the northern Aquitanian Coast. They fell to the Calzadors in the year 1053 AB, Calzadors were primitive and were considered Barbarians by the Aleptusians. Calzador Era With the Calzadors, every sign of Culture fell and gradually the Calzadors felt no interest for the land, for they had no people to enslave or rule since they committed genocide against the innocent Aleptusians. Until the year 2930's, the newly formed UKO claimed Greater UKO and began to colonize it. Green Tide War / First Great War Colonization was abruptly halted with the rise of a Bio Terrorist Group called the Green Tide, the group took much of the known Aquitanian State as hideouts in the forests and southern mountains. In 2945, Constantino Forces eventually destroyed the group. Colonization With the Green Tide gone, the Aquitanian State propered when millions of Aquitanians evacuated their homeland due to health issues arising from the First Great War in the Kingdom of Aquitania. The State reached a population of 11 Million from 2950 to 2960 and Ostenhertz rose from the Eastern Coast in less than a year. Prussian Expansionism With the boom, around 2949, the trigger for the Colonial Boom was a period called "Prussian Expansionism", the Aquitaines set out to expand the wild frontier heading west. This was easy as the State holds bountiful resources and many treasures. The Prussian Expansionism came to an end in the year 2959. Second Great War The Second Great War began with the Calzador Empire declaring war on the UKO. First invading the north, causing great casualties. ONI had no other choice than evacuate the entire population of the State of Aquitania and the UKO. The Royal Military of Aquitania helped only to halt the advancing Calzador forces in the border with the Northern Kingdom and evacuate civilians. ONI managed to save millions of lives. After the end of the war, reconstruction began. Reconstruction Reconstruction began in the year 2966. Aquitania, with all of its citizens back in their home State, immediately rebuilt the major cities, all cities were completely rebuilt by the year 2972. Aquitaines in the State are called the "Building Giants" by the other UKO Territory citizens. The Osten to Cairstadt rail plan prospered from the scraps of the war and is labeled to be finished by 2976. Prosperity and Growth In the year 2972, the territory in the north previously part of the State of Aquitania and known as the "Outer State" became an autonomous State named the "State of Cairstadt", along with all Aquitanian States, the State of Aquitania formed the Lusitanian Federation of the UKO. Its integrants are the Aquitanian States of Meiji, Caistadt and Aquitania. 2972-3022 Fifty years later, consolidating itself as the head of the Lusitanian Confederation, it headed the declaration of independence from the UKO and Aquitania in the year 2988. The State then prospered dramatically, becoming an economic power in less than a year. In the year 2993, Neighbouring Banderok, modern Wassaria was annexed, this expansion consolidated Lusitania as a Continental and World Power. In the year 3010, Lusitania invaded southern Stritch, now modern Hafenhesse, the result was control of the Southern Peninsula and the rise of Hafenhesse as an economic stronghold. In the Third Great War, the State deployed troops to Ardglass in order to defend it and assist the Asirians via the East. Compared to the Second Great War, the State received minimum to no air raids at all. In the year 3022, Kaiser Wilhelm II declared an edict where the States of Aquitania, Wassaria, Hafenhesse, Meiji and Cairstadt would be proclaimed Kingdoms of the Federal Empire. Something that the people widely accepted. 'Government' The State of Aquitania has three Branches. The Supreme Court of Justice, the Governors Mansion and the Hall of Electorates. Supreme Court of Justice '- The Supreme Court of Justice is in charge of applying law and making sure it is followed. '''Governor's Mansion '- The Governor-General commands the State Guard and issues and declares the orders and wishes of the Hall of Electorates, the State budget is under his disposal. 'Hall of Electorates '- It is Unicameral and has the power to declare war, issue laws, raise and lower taxes at their disposal and sign treaties. It is the only elected body of government in the State and by far extension, the Kingdom of Aquitania. The current Head of State is Governor-General Harold Stattford, appointed by His Majesty the King Alexander II of Aquitania. '''Economy The Economy of the State of Aquitania is mostly based on Services to the People and high profit from Tourism and the Business sector. Mining, Oil Extraction, Manufacturing are major pillars to the State's economy, the State itself produced and assembled 87% of the Great UKO Bullet Railway. Production of the Aquitanian Vehicles Lancester Motor Vehicles is the greatest profit in this sector. 'Infrastructure' Aquitania has the most developed infrastructure in the entire UKO, with advanced Highways, Railways and the Great New Highever Space Port and Tether. Energy is supplied in its entirety by the Great Eastern Falls, located in Western Central Aquitania State. The State was also the territory with most water in the UKO until the recent discovery of huge underground water lagoons under Cairstadt, making the latter the greatest fresh water holder in the UKO. Transportation Main Transportation System is the Highway System, which is the most advanced highway in the world, with automated accident reports and shifting highway signs which may advise a motorist of an accident ahead, shift lanes, make an additional or deplete lanes. The second largest transportation service is the Bullet Train, which operates from Ostenhertz to all major cities in the UKO. 'Culture' Insight of the State's Culture: ''Kingdom of Aquitania The State's Culture is based off the Aquitanian equivalent and some light mix in the northern border with Constantino Culture. Calzadorian customs and teachings were outlawed in the year 2965 for they were deemed barbaric and harmful to civilized life in the Aquitanian State. The previous edict caused a protest of 250 people in front of the Governor's Mansion and the Hall of Electorates, the protest declared that this harmed Nortes from the neighboring Northern Kingdom, but the Governor-General stated that it was not an edict against Norte Culture, but towards the Calzadors. 'Expansionist Tendencies''' The Expansionist tendencies of the Population that ended in the year 2959 has not faded away completely, the annexation of the Outer State of Aquitania leaves out to see of what is left of the Prussian Expansionism. Category:Defunct country